


out of the darkness (and into the sun)

by intolauren



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 20:05:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13372113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intolauren/pseuds/intolauren
Summary: "I hit you with my car and was the only one to visit you in the hospital, this is sort of awkward, are you okay?"





	out of the darkness (and into the sun)

**Author's Note:**

> It didn't feel right adding this to my collection of fluffs so I decided to upload it as a new work :) 
> 
> Please let me know what you think once you're done!

March 25th - 10:00pm

 

Lena feels weird. _Really_ weird. She can’t really feel her body but her head feels heavy and she’s sure this isn’t normal. In fact, she _knows_ it isn’t. She isn’t sure how she knows, but she knows. She tries to open her eyes but she can’t, and under normal circumstances, she’s sure that would make her panic, but she can’t do that either. She’s slowly realising that she can’t do _anything_. Anything except listen to her endless stream of consciousness and… wait, is someone talking? Because she knows what her consciousness sounds like and it definitely doesn’t sound like… _that_. Lena tries to pay attention, but it’s difficult, what with all the heaviness and floatiness. 

“I swear I didn’t mean it, I’m just not used to driving because I normally fly everywhere and I don’t normally just say that out loud but you’re unconscious and can’t hear me so I figured it’s okay-“ 

Wait, she’s _unconscious_? That would explain the floatiness and heaviness, Lena figures. But why is she unconscious? She can’t think. Why can’t she _think_? 

“Anyway I- um, I’m so sorry. My sister always told me I should never drive because I don’t have my license for one, and for a superhero, I’m pretty much the most clumsy and uncoordinated person to ever walk the planet. Or to ever walk _any_ planet, and I’ve been to a couple of different ones. If Alex knew I was here visiting you right now she’d think I was crazy. Maybe I am. But I couldn’t leave you and I just want to know you’re alright so if you could wake up anytime soon, that would be really great, okay?” 

Lena wants to smile. She’s unconscious, but she really wants to smile. She tries, she really tries, but smiling falls under the category of things she cannot currently do due to said unconsciousness and Lena would be disappointed if she wasn’t completely distracted by the sudden wave of deep seated nausea and the pain in her head. 

“I’m not gonna go anywhere. I mean, I’ll probably have to go at some point, but I’ll always come back, okay? And I know you’re probably mad at me since I’m the one who hit you with my car but I’m gonna stay anyway because so far, I’m the only one who has visited you at all and that’s really sad because I figured someone as beautiful as you would have tons of friends. Not that beauty is like, in the criteria when it comes to friend making but you know what I mean. Anyway what I’m saying is that I’m sorry and you’re really pretty and I’m not going anywhere. So you can wake up whenever you like because you won’t be alone, alright?” 

Lena wants to open her eyes _so much_. But the sound of such a sweet and comforting voice telling her that she isn’t alone makes Lena feel like maybe she’s just dreaming after all, and if that’s the case, then she wants to sleep forever. 

So she does. She succumbs to the pain in her head and falls back into the darkness, where she knows she isn’t alone. 

 

March 26th - 7.47am

 

It’s too bright. Like, it’s _really_ too bright. No one said dying and going into the light would be _this_ bright, it’s supposed to be warm and comforting and- 

“Lena?” 

Lena knows someone’s saying her name but it’s just so _fucking bright_ and that pain in the back of her head is back and she can’t think about anything else except how much the brightness is making everything hurt. She tries to say something, tries to express how badly everything hurts, and she isn’t sure how successful she is but suddenly she feels warmth rushing through her veins and she’s vaguely aware of the words “morphine” and “sleep” and then someone is holding her hand and she’s sure she’s never felt safer. 

 

March 26th - 5:39pm

 

When Lena wakes, she isn’t sure if she’s really awake. She doesn’t recognise anything and everything is a little blurred and her entire body feels like it's floating and she wonders if maybe she’s drunk. Except she can’t remember drinking, which is strange because no matter how much Lena drinks, she can _always_ remember it. But she’s drunk, there’s absolutely no question about that, and she sighs contentedly because Lena _loves_ feeling drunk. 

“You’re awake?” 

Lena turns her head to the side, grimacing a little at the dull ache in the back of her head the movement triggers, to find an unfamiliar face staring at her, her expression full of concern. The wearer of the concerned face is female, and _so cute_. She’s wearing glasses and has her long blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail and she’s really not Lena’s type, except she’s absolutely Lena’s type from this second onwards and Lena wonders which bar she found this woman in. 

“You’re s’pretty,” Lena slurs, and she’s taken aback by how weird her voice sounds and how hard it is to form sentences. “Wow. I’m s’drunk.” 

She lifts up her hand and holds it in front of her face, completely fascinated by how fuzzy it looks, by how slowly it moves, by the fact that she can even move it at all. “That’s cool,” she concludes, before placing her hand back down on the bed. 

“You’re not drunk,” the cute woman says, and Lena scrunches her brow in confusion. “It’s the painkillers. The doctor said they’d make you a little woozy. Do you feel nauseous? They said you might feel that too.” 

Lena starts to shake her head, and instantly regrets it as suddenly her blurred vision is so much worse and she feels like she’s on a ship in the middle of a storm. She closes her eyes and tries to remember what it feels like to be on solid ground. She nods, slowly this time, and the woman chuckles beside her. 

“I can help,” she says, and she leans over and reaches for her hands. 

Lena’s about to ask what she’s doing, but then the woman is blowing ice cold air onto her hands and it feels so good and she doesn’t really feel as nauseated anymore for some reason. Lena lets out a contented noise, because she really _hates_ feeling sick and she’s so grateful that she doesn’t anymore, so grateful that she never even thinks to question why anyone can blow ice cold air right out of their mouth. 

“It’s pretty cool, right? Pun intended.” The woman laughs and Lena’s sure it’s the most beautiful sound she’s ever heard. “I’m not sure why that works, but my sister used to get car sick, and the only thing that would make it better is if she stuck her hand out of the window. Maybe it’s something to do with the cold air distracting you from the nausea? I don’t really think about the science too much, I guess. I just know Alex has never been car sick since.” 

Alex… why does Lena feel like she’s heard that name before? And recently, too. She vaguely remembers someone talking to her about an Alex, but the memory feels distorted and she isn’t sure whether it’s a memory at all. 

“Nausea aside, how are you feeling?” The woman asks, and her voice is soft and full of concern and when Lena looks back at her, she can’t quite understand the expression on her face. She looks almost… guilty? 

“Good,” Lena manages to say. “I feel good. Floaty.” 

The woman laughs again, but her expression doesn’t change much and Lena wants to hold her hand. 

“Why are you frowning?” She asks, or she _tries_ to ask, but she isn’t sure that’s actually what comes out of her mouth. “Did I do s’thing wrong?” 

“No!” She yells, and then she’s reaching for Lena’s hand and gripping it in hers. “No! You didn’t do anything!” 

Lena stares at their hands on the bed, noticing that her skin is much paler than the other woman’s and that the other woman’s hands are warmer than anything she’s ever felt. 

None of this makes sense, she knows that, and she knows that she should probably be freaking out right now because she has absolutely no idea what the hell is going on but she isn’t about to start asking questions when a really pretty woman is holding her hand. 

She looks back up at the woman’s face, and for the second time, is completely taken aback by how beautiful she is. 

“I like y’face,” Lena says, because telling her that she has the most beautiful face in the whole world is both really uncool and also really impossible right now given that just stringing more than three words together is exhausting. “Glad you’re here,” she mumbles, suddenly feeling tired again, and she wonders how she can possibly be tired when she’s only just woken up. 

The woman squeezes her hand softly and smiles at her. “Do you wanna sleep?” 

Lena nods. “Do you?” 

“I’m okay,” she replies, but then she yawns accidentally and it makes her blush. 

“How long’ve y’been here?” Lena asks, and she’s really starting to get annoyed by how hard it is to form sentences. She wonders how long this feeling will last. 

“Two days. I went home to take a shower and then I came right back,” she says, and suddenly Lena can see the exhaustion on her face. 

She vaguely remembers someone telling her in a dream that she wasn’t alone. 

“You should sleep,” Lena says. “With me. In here.” 

The woman shakes her head as a light blush crosses her cheeks. “It’s okay. You wouldn’t want me in there. Sometimes I float in my sleep.” 

Lena chuckles, and it doesn’t even cross her mind that what the woman is saying makes absolutely no sense. “I feel floaty too. S’okay,” she smiles, and it feels so good to smile that she does it again. 

The woman stares at her, her expression soft, and Lena feels like crying. Everything is starting to feel really strange all of a sudden, and there’s an edge of panic beginning to creep into her body. She feels her heart rate accelerate slightly as she thinks more and more about why nothing seems to make any sense. 

“Hey, it’s okay,” the woman whispers, squeezing her hand again as though somehow, she too can feel Lena’s heart rate change. “You don’t have to be scared. You’re safe here, I promise.” 

Lena closes her eyes and tries to believe her. 

“Please sleep w’me,” Lena says, tugging lightly on the woman’s hand in what she hopes is an encouraging gesture. 

The woman sighs and shakes her head for a few seconds, but then Lena visibly sees her relent as she stands up from her chair and sits on the edge of the bed. “Are you sure?” She asks, tracing her fingertips across the skin above Lena’s brow. 

Lena shudders at the sensation that causes, and she wants to ask the woman to do it again but she’s so _tired_ and she really can’t keep her eyes open any longer. 

“Mhmm. Get in here.” 

The last thing Lena hears before sleep overcomes her is the sweet sound of the woman laughing softly as she curls into bed beside her. 

 

March 27th - 8:01am

 

The next time Lena wakes, she remembers. 

_Everything._

Walking home from work and being too distracted by her phone to notice the car coming towards her as she tried to quickly cross the street, the wide and panicked eyes of the woman driving the car as she tried to swerve and brake in time, the pain as the car collided with her body and knocked her into the windshield, the crack as the back of her head smacked into the glass, the scream of the woman right as darkness overtook Lena’s body and everything went black. 

Lucid moments whilst slipping in and out of consciousness, half awakeness, vague awareness of a soft voice apologising over and over and over, of a sweet voice reading paragraphs of Harry Potter out loud, of a gentle voice humming and singing quietly, of a soft and sweet and gentle hand holding onto hers, _always_ holding onto hers. 

Faint memories of drug-numbed conversations, of feeling light and drunk and floaty, of ice cold breath making her feel warm, of falling asleep with a beautiful woman lying next to her, her arms wrapped around her waist. 

Things make a lot more sense now that Lena remembers everything. The hospital room, the drugs, both the heavy and light feelings, the waking and sleeping, the blurry edges and faint beeping noises and disinfectant smell in the air. 

The room doesn’t smell too strongly of disinfectant now though. It smells like… flowers. 

The room is _full_ of flowers. Of Lena’s _favourite_ flowers. Tuberoses. 

When she wakes a little more, Lena realises that she’s alone and the tiny bed suddenly feels huge and empty without the feeling of someone lying beside her. 

She panics, before she remembers the woman’s voice telling her that she’d always come back, and that she wouldn’t go far, and Lena lets the memories of her voice keep her company until, a little under an hour later, the woman is back, just like she promised. 

“You’re awake! How are you feeling?” The woman asks as she notices Lena sitting up in bed, placing two paper bags on the table by the bed whilst balancing a coffee and a green juice on a stack of books and magazines. 

She pushes her glasses up her nose and smiles down at Lena, and even though Lena knows she isn’t feeling the effects of any strong painkillers anymore, seeing the woman’s smile makes her insides feel warm and soft, the same way her favourite whiskey does. 

“Good. I feel good. A little achy and my head hurts, but other than that, I feel good,” Lena says. 

She feels more than a little achy and her head is pounding, but she feels it’s better to lie than to worry anyone. She knows that if she’s honest, she’ll only end up being pumped full of pain killers anyway and she really doesn’t want to sleep right now. Especially not when whatever the blonde has in the paper bags smells so good. 

Lena’s eyes drift over to the bags of their own accord and the woman follows her gaze. 

“Oh!” She exclaims as she sees where she’s looking. “I brought breakfast! I wasn’t sure if you’d be up to eating yet but I figured I’d bring something anyway just in case. The doctors said you shouldn’t eat anything too heavy, but I think a bagel should be fine if you want it. I also brought you a green juice, because I figured you might be feeling a little weak and gross and even though these things _taste_ like crap, apparently they make you _feel_ better. I also stopped off at a bookstore and got these for you! I wasn’t sure what kind of books you like so I bought a couple of different ones and then I saw some trashy magazines in the hospital lobby so I grabbed a couple of those for you too. Unfortunately, the coffee is for me. You aren’t allowed caffeine right now,” she finishes, shooting Lena an apologetic glance. “So, are you hungry?” 

Lena nods, and the woman smiles excitedly as she reaches into one of the bags and pulls out a bagel. “These are _so_ good. You’re gonna love it,” she says, handing it over to Lena.

She watches her as Lena takes a bite before asking, “Good, right?” 

“So good,” Lena replies with a full mouth, and the woman laughs and reaches into her own bag for her own bagel, wasting no time tucking into it. 

They eat in silence, and Lena takes a little time to let her eyes roam the room, taking in the sight of all sixteen bunches of her favourite flowers sitting in various places around the otherwise bleak room. She knows fine well that there definitely aren’t sixteen people on earth who would send her flowers, but she has a feeling she knows exactly who they’re from anyway; the same person who has been so generous with breakfast and books. 

As if the woman can read her mind, she says, “People have been coming by and leaving flowers ever since you were admitted! There are more back at your apartment; a few people sent them there directly just in case you couldn’t have them here.” 

The woman smiles and although her smile is real, she’s also a terrible liar. Lena chuckles. “It’s okay. You don’t have to pretend that these flowers aren’t all from you. I know there aren’t sixteen people who care about me, let alone even more who would send flowers to my apartment,” Lena says, and the woman frowns sadly. A crinkle appears between her eyes and Lena can’t help but think about leaning over and kissing it. 

“I’m not- I didn’t-“ 

“It’s okay, okay? Thank you for the flowers. I don’t think anyone has ever been this nice to me before. It’s more than I deserve and I can’t tell you how much I appreciate it,” Lena interrupts, smiling warmly at the woman. 

But her words don’t have the desired effect and the crinkle between the woman’s eyes gets even deeper and she looks as though she’s about to cry. 

“I’m so sorry,” she says, and her gentle and warm voice is laced with thick anxiety. “I’m the reason you’re here in the first place and-“ 

“I wasn’t looking where I was going. It’s not your fault,” Lena says, but she can tell the woman isn’t listening. 

“But I don’t have my license! And I shouldn’t have been driving in the first place! My sister specifically told me not to take her car out no matter what but I didn’t listen because I was adamant that driving couldn’t be _that_ hard and then you stepped out in front of me and my brain completely forget which pedal was the brake and then suddenly you were on my windshield and I thought you were dead, I literally thought you were dead and I can’t stop hearing the sound your head made as it hit the glass and-“ 

Lena winces at that, and her head physically throbs, and she closes her eyes in an attempt to stop the pain from taking over her again as the woman’s words trigger memory after memory. 

“Oh god, I’ve made things worse, I’m so sorry!” She says loudly, and then Lena hears her calling for a nurse. 

She wants to stop her, to tell her it’s okay, that it isn’t her fault, to thank her for breakfast and for the flowers and mostly just for staying with her because nobody else ever has, but she can’t because the pain is too much and the panic is building inside her the longer the pain goes on for and she’s starting to worry that she’ll never be free from it until suddenly, warmth is flooding her veins and she’s falling asleep, the sound of endless apologies right by her ear. 

 

March 28th - 2:30am

 

Lena’s so grateful that it’s dark the next time she wakes. She’s frustrated that she’s missed another day in a drug induced sleep, but the memory of the pain eases most of the frustration instantly and she breathes deeply through her nose, determined not to let the panic rise up in her chest again. 

She’s safe. She’s alive. 

And she’s… not alone. Of course she isn’t alone. 

The blonde is leaning over in her chair, her head resting on the side of Lena’s bed, and from the stillness of her body, and the soft rhythmic sounds of her breathing, Lena can tell she’s asleep.

Even in sleep, she’s still holding onto one of Lena’s hands. 

Lena realises in that moment that she still doesn’t even know her name, and she absentmindedly strokes her fingers through the blonde’s soft waves as she wonders what it might be. 

She’ll ask her tomorrow, she tells herself. 

Eventually, Lena falls asleep too, her fingers still resting in the woman’s hair. 

She dreams about bright blue eyes that remind her of the ocean on a summer afternoon. 

 

March 28th - 7:16am

 

Lena pretends to be asleep for much longer than she actually is, just so she can watch the woman as she flits around the room watering all the flowers. It doesn’t take her long, considering that she’s _definitely_ moving slightly faster than could possibly be considered human, and the sight of her triggers memories of her ice cold breath, her impossibly warm body temperature, of how she talked so casually about flying, back when she’d thought Lena couldn’t hear. 

Lena’s a genius, but it doesn’t take a genius to realise that this woman is Supergirl. 

The realisation doesn’t surprise Lena, nor does it scare her. In fact, it only helps to make sense of why Lena had felt so impossibly safe and protected in her arms as she’d fallen asleep the other night, even though the woman was a complete stranger _and_ was the reason Lena was even in hospital at all. 

But Lena keeps that to herself, because she figures it isn’t her place to say. 

“Hey,” Lena says, sitting up in bed and smiling over at her. 

The woman stops and puts down the jug of water before rushing over to the bedside and placing a hand over Lena’s forehead. Lena sighs contentedly at the feel of her warm skin on hers and the woman smiles. “How are you feeling?” She asks, softly. 

“Better,” Lena replies, honestly. “Well enough to realise that I never asked your name,” she chuckles. 

The woman removes her hand from Lena’s forehead to push her glasses up her nose. “Kara,” she says. “I’m Kara. And I’m so sorry for hitting you with my car. If it makes you feel any better, my sister has told me I’m never allowed to drive again and have to take the bus _everywhere_ for at least a month as punishment. She stopped by whilst you were asleep. Left you flowers.” 

Kara gestures to a new bunch on the windowsill. 

“How did you know Tuberoses were my favourites?” Lena asks. 

Kara blushes. “Would you hate me if I told you it was a secret?”

Lena laughs. “No, I wouldn’t.” 

“Then it's a secret,” Kara smiles with a wink. 

Lena resists the desire to say something else about Kara and her secrets. 

“Well, I appreciate it anyway. Thank you so much, Kara. For everything you’ve done for me. Besides the hitting me with your car part, obviously,” Lena chuckles.

Kara blushes again. “Obviously,” she laughs, awkwardly. “I really am sorry about that and it would mean a lot to me if you let me take full responsibility for that. I mean, I’m going to anyway whether you say so or not, so you might as well agree with me because I’m really stubborn.” 

“Stubborn women are my favourite,” Lena responds, and she swears she doesn’t mean for it to sound flirty but somehow it does. “A stubborn woman knows her worth.” 

Kara looks up and blinks slowly, considering Lena’s words. Lena smiles at her. 

She isn’t going to let Kara take all of the blame for what happened, but Lena figures it won’t hurt to let her think she is. For now, anyway. 

“The doctor says you’ll probably be out of here in a couple of days,” Kara says, effectively changing the subject. 

Lena exhales a sigh of relief. “Good. Do you know if my cellphone survived the accident?” Lena asks. 

She knows she must be feeling better because suddenly, she’s worrying about work when work hasn’t even crossed her mind at all over the last few days. 

Kara shakes her head, guiltily. “It didn’t, I’m sorry. But um, I got you a new one. And I put my number in it,” she adds, as though it’s an afterthought, but the blush on her cheeks says otherwise. “And your assistant called! Jess, I think she said her name is? Said she’s sorry she hasn’t been able to see you but she’s been holding up the fort and told me to tell you that you shouldn’t worry about anything except getting better. I wasn’t lying when I said someone had sent flowers to your apartment. They’re from her. She seems really nice.”

Lena smiles, her heart warming at the thought of Jess buying her flowers. She’s going to give her another raise when she’s back at work. 

“She is. I don’t know that I could do my job without her,” Lena says, her smile growing soft with gratitude. 

Kara smiles back. “Are you sure you’re feeling okay?” She asks. 

Lena nods. “Absolutely.” 

“Good. I’m glad. I’m really…” She trails off, and Lena swears she sees sadness in her eyes then. “I should probably go.” 

“Why?” 

“Because you’re almost better and you probably don’t need me around anymore,” Kara shrugs, leaning down to pick up her bag from the side of Lena’s bed. 

“No, wait!” Lena says, reaching for Kara’s hand. “Don’t go. Please. I like… I love having you here.” 

Kara smiles a smile that could break a million hearts. “Really?” She asks, excitement replacing the sadness in her eyes. 

“Really. And I was hoping you’d read me more Harry Potter?” 

“Of course! Anything!” Kara exclaims, reaching for the book that’s sitting on Lena’s bedside table. 

She begins reading and after awhile, Lena finds her hand in Kara’s again. 

The next time she falls asleep, it’s hours later, and Lena dreams about Kara wearing a white dress, and there are Tuberoses in her hair.

**Author's Note:**

> Drop me a comment, please! Or a kudos. Or both if you want to. (Honestly, either/or means the world to me.)


End file.
